GDxTOP
by Evangeline Usagi-san
Summary: At first, I was like, "I don't like Seunghyun-hyung." Now, I'm pretty sure I love him... -First KPop story, a collab with one of my friends. First, story of this rating and genre. BIGBANG; KPop; Lemon; Smut; Yaoi; BoyxBoy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Well, this is my first time writing in this genre and this type of story. First time for everything. Um, this also my first M story. My friend Cry(I call her that because she reminds me of Cryaotic from Youtube) helped me with some of this, such as ideas and stuff. She's basically my co-writer. If anyone is too OOC or something like that, please, I encourage you to tell me. I will fix it. **

_**Cry and I do not own BIGBANG. We own our idea and that's all.**_

_Jiyong's POV  
_

GDxT.O.P

Chapter 1

How did this happen? How the holy hell did this happen!? It must be my mind being weird. Yeah, that's it. Because I definitely do _not_ like Seunghyun.

~Dance Rehearsal~

"Hey, Daesung," Youngbae says,"where are you going?" We were practicing for our next performance in a week. We also weren't finished choreographing the dance. So far from finished.

"Its called food," Daesung replies.

"You ate and hour ago," Seungri states.

"Exactly, an hour ago," Daesung exaggerates. We all sigh.

"Just let him go,"Seunghyun says impatiently,"we have to finish a dance." Always the responsible one. And always the best looking...What the hell? I did not just think that.

"Jiyong,"Seunghyun says,"you okay? Your furrowing your eyebrows." I flinch and look up at his dark eyes. I'm thrown off for a second, but my composure was regained.

"I'm fine,"I reply smoothly. Seunghyun stares at me for a minute and then he just walks off.

"What's up with you two," Youngbae asks slyly. I glare at him and throw my shoe at his head.

"Sh-shut up,"I say over Seungri and Youngbae's laughter.

"I was just messing around," Youngbae says,"but your reaction tells me different." I prepare to throw my other shoe, when Seunghyun comes back.

"Come on you three," he says,"your being childish!"

"Yeah, yeah,"Seungri says. Seunghyun shoots a challenging glare.

"I come bearing food," Daesung says entering the practice room. We look at him and he looks at us. Then we all start laughing.

"You are the weirdest one out of all of us Daesung,"I say. We calm down enough to eat what Daesung had brought us. Then we practiced our dance. Seunghyun is a slave driver, but he's a really nice guy...With a really nice ass. DAMMIT! I really, really need to stop thinking these things.

When I get home, I flop on my bed and lay there. Gaho, my dog, jumps on my bed and nudges my head. I turn to face him and scratch him behind his ear. He flops over on his side and stares at me with his little dog eyes.

"What,"I ask. Silence. Gaho nudges me again."Let me guess, your hungry?" He nods slightly."I swear your just like Daesung." I get up to feed Gaho and he follows me.

"Your like a little piggy," I say and put down his bowl of food. Just then my cellphone goes off. I let loose a string of curses and answer.

"Hello,"I say.

"Hey Jiyong,"I hear Seunghyun's voice from the other line,"can you come to the practice room early tomorrow?"

I wonder why...?

"Yeah sure,"I reply.

"Great,"Seunghyun says and hangs up. Not even a 'good-bye'. Bastard.

My mind is being weird again. It won't stop thinking about Seunghyun and why he wanted me to go to the studio early. I might as well just tell him how I feel. But I don't know how I feel. I'm pretty sure I like him, but then there's society. I highly believe that if it were to get out that I like a fellow band member, it would not end well for both of us.

I arrive at the practice room early, as I said I would. Seunghyun was already there looking at his phone.

"Hey," I say. Seunghyun looks at me and smiles a bit.

"Hi," Seunghyun replies,"I'm glad you came." I raise an eyebrow.

"Okay,"I say,"so why did you want me to come here early?" He walks over to me. He's an inch taller than me by an inch, so I have to tilt my head slightly to look at him. He cups one of my cheeks with his hand. Its cold, but comforting.

Then Seunghyun does something that I never expected...

_He kissed me..._

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

GDxT.O.P Chapter 2

_Seunghyun's POV_

I let my feelings take over. All of them. He'll probably hate me now. But it was worth it. Totally worth it.

Having his soft lips against mine was like a dream I never want to wake from. It was perfect. I just hope that Jiyong won't hate me. Though I highly doubt he will.

When we finally part, both our breathing is labored. For some reason I feel the need to apologize.

"Jiyong, I'm-" I am cut off by Jiyong embracing me. It wasn't unusual, but certainly unexpected.

"I love you,"he says.

"You do?"

"Maybe. I'm not entirely sure." He grins and kisses me. It was chaste, but perfect.

"The others will be here soon,"Jiyong warns.

"I know," I reply.

"Should we tell them or keep it a secret for a bit?" I think. Even if Youngbae, Seungri, and Daesung aren't bothered by homosexuality, it would make it easier for the media to get wind of us.

"I think we should wait," I say after awhile. Jiyong nods slightly and pulls away.

It feels cold now.

After practice (we finally finished the dance!), Jiyong is one the last people in the studio, besides me.

"You did good today," Jiyong compliments. I grin.

"Thanks. You did well too," I reply. I kiss his forehead and we both head out of the studio.

As we're walking out of the building, paparazzi pop up out of nowhere. _There will be blood..._

"Where the hell did they come from," I hear Jiyong ask. I take his hand in mine, not my smartest move, but who gives a shit, and drag him out of the mob of photographers.

"Do they realize that we aren't there anymore," Jiyong asks.

"I don't know," I reply.

"Alright then." And back to walking.

We got to Jiyong's place and are greeted by his dog, Gaho. He is just as cute as his owner.

"Hey Gaho, how's the best puppy ever," I ask as I pet the dog.

"He likes you better than Youngbae," Ji states as he fill Gaho's food dish. He puts the dish on the floor and Gaho trots over to it.

"Ditched for foo, I see how it is," I say. Jiyong chuckles.

"Would you like anything to eat," he asks.

"I just helped you clean and its already a mess," I say,"you must be really talented to be able to do that." I feel thin arms wrap around my waist and a chin on my shoulder.

"Its not that bad," Jiyong says.

"Kwon Jiyong,"I say sternly,"its not that bad my ass." Said person puffs his cheeks and goes back to the kitchen. I follow and help make food to eat.

"Want to watch a movie," I ask. Jiyong stretches and yawns.

"Ani. I'm tired," he says and leans his forehead on my shoulder. I grin and ruffle his hair.

"Come on," I say and lead him to his bedroom. We flop on his bed. I kiss his forehead.

"I love you, Seunghyun," Jiyong mutters.

"I love you, too," I reply and we drift off to sleep in each others arms.

**To Be Continued...**

**_A/N This chapter is a bit shorter, but I promise they get longer. Way longer. Next chapter we get some action! Cry and I have worked out a plan for the story so it actually has a plot...Otherwise this would be a plotless story! Thanks for the follow and review! Daedanhi gamsahabnida!_ **


	3. Chapter 3

GDxT.O.P Chapter 3

_Jiyong's POV_

I had a dream about Gummy Bears. Is that weird? No of course not. Anyway. They were evil Gummy Bears. They were trying to eat me! EAT ME! Why?! Hell if I know! All I know is that I missed Seunghyun through the whole dream.

"Seunghyun, Seunghyun, Seunghyun," I shake my boyfriend awake. Huh, never thought I would say that.

"What," Seunghyun mutters sleepily.

"Wake up~!"

"No."

"Come on! Wake up!"

"I refuse your offer." He flops over so his back is facing me. I puff my cheeks and kick him off the bed.

"Why does the world hate me?" I hear from the floor.

"The world may hate you, but I love you," I say.

"Love you, too." I smile. He's adorable.

"Now what do you want that required me waking up," Seunghyun asks and sits next to me on the bed.

"I found this game," I explain," its from Japan originally and mostly couples play it."

"Are you going to have me guess," Seunghyun asks.

"Maybe, maybe not," I reply. Seunghyun sighs and grins.

"Its the Pocky game," he says and flops on his back.

"How'd you know," I ask. He grins.

"Its on your computer screen, babo." I look over at my laptop on my desk. Dammit. It is.

"Okay, fine, you win this time."

"I win all the time,"Seunghyun says,"what were you planning to do Jiyong? We have the day off today." I don't look at him. Shyness finally caught up with me. "Come on, tell me! Are you really going to keep a secret from me? I am your lover now. Its not right to keep secret." I feel Seunghyun's strong arms wrap around my waist and his warm breath against my neck.

_Must not look...If I look I'll be sucked in by cuteness..._

"Please Jiyong?" _Not the pouty face! Not the face! _I bite my lip.

"Please?"

_Don't do it!_

"Please?" Seunghyun moves closer to me if that's even possible.

_Stahp!_

"Fine, you leave me no choice," he says. I panic suddenly thinking he's going to leave me, but I was so wrong. Instead he starts tickling me. So evil...

"Okay, okay! Oh my god...fine I'll...I'll tell you," I say in between trying to breath and laughing. Seunghyun stops his attacks.

"So..."Seunghyun starts.

"One minute," I say, tell trying to catch my breath. Seunghyun sits quietly and waits.

"Alright. I wanted to play... the Pocky game with you," I admit with a slight coloring of my cheeks. Seunghyun grins.

"If you wanted to you could have just said so," he says.

"Its not that easy," I reply with an even slighter blush. Seunghyun tackles me in a hug.

"You are so cute,"Seunghyun coos,"getting all shy about a little game." The color on my face darkens by at most ten shades. "Do you want to play Jiyong?"

I nod slightly, still a little bit shy. "Alright do you have any Pocky?" I nod again.

"Your going to have to let me go if we are going to play," I tell Seunghyun.

"All right." He releases me and laughs playfully. I get up of the bed and go to my bag in the corner of the room and pull out three boxes of Pocky. Yes three.

"Wow**(A/N Fantastic Baby)**...you really like Pocky, don't you?" Seunghyun chuckles. I blush a bit darker, if possible, before I sit back the bed. As I was ripping open the packaging as fast as humanly possible, I felt _my_ Seunghyun grab my waist and pull me closer to his chest. My face feels hot, like its on fire.

"So how do we...uh..play this game?" I blush some more. I really need to get this under control...Like now.

"Um," I pull out a stick out of the box,"well...you bite this part," I say as I put one side of the strawberry flavored stick in his mouth.

"Kinky."

"And...um...well, I have to bite the other end...and well we have to eat...the Pocky and, um, see who wins...yeah," I say as the blush re-appears.

I slowly put my teeth around the biscuit treat of pure awesome and start to eat it slowly. I see Seunghyun's eyes widen a bit, but is quickly replaced with eyes containing...lust? A small curve appears on his lips and he starts eating the pocky as well.

I close my eyes and before I knew it out lips were touching.

**To Be Continued...**

_**A/N If you can't tell, Cry and I's writing style differs a bit. She only listens to SHINee right now I have yet to get her into BIGBANG fully, she helps me alot with writing this. Hope you like this chapter! Also, I have noticed that I keep forgetting the disclaimer saying that I don't own BIGBANG, even if I wish I did. Mian haeyo.**_


End file.
